


Isle of the Supernatural

by TheMaidenOfTheHunt



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beast Ben (Disney: Descendants), Creature Fic, Elf Carlos (Disney), Evie (Disney) Has Magic, F/F, F/M, Fae Mal (Disney), Genie Jay (Disney), M/M, Succubus Evie (Disney), Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidenOfTheHunt/pseuds/TheMaidenOfTheHunt
Summary: Everyone knows about the Isle of the Lost, the place where villains are sent off to be punished for their sins against the United Auradon States. However, what most don't know is that the Isle is inhabited by quite a few creatures who aren't human, and who had non-human children. Mal, daughter of Maleficient was fae, Genevieve, daughter of the Evil Queen was partially supernatural, Jay, son of Jafar was Dijin while Carlos, son of Cruella DeVille was as of now, human but extremely intelligent. Auradon likes to ignore the non-humans around them, however, what they didn't know is that the heir to the throne was a werewolf.





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When They Find Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024069) by [vive_la_revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vive_la_revolution/pseuds/vive_la_revolution). 



> Hello guys, this is my very first Descendants piece so any critic is appreciated. In this story I will be taking elements from the original tales from the Grimm brothers and the lives of the children on the isle will be a tad darker. Another thing worth noting is that most of the Descendants of the villains in this story may not be human. I would appreciate suggestions for Carlos and Evie.

A long time ago, the rulers of the various kingdoms and the heroes of their fairy tales came together to banish all the villains away to a small island and trapped them there using a magic barrier. Every week or so, the villains were forced to receive scraps of food from the heroes, barely enough to get them to survive and in most instances it was not enough whatsoever. Left without much to do on the island aside from scheming and plotting revenge among other evil things the villains, like most other people resorted to procreation as a form of entertainment. The population of the island doubled within a few years, and then doubled again soon after much to the ignorance of Auradon. Perhaps population control wouldn't have been that difficult had only true villains been sent to island but that was certainly not the case. Everyone from the goons, the hired help, petty thieves and the like, along with their spouses had been sent off to the Isle of the Lost. 

The most important and evil villains took control of the isle such as Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella DeVille while smaller, less important villains fell to the bottom of the foodchain. The first of the four to have children, was Jafar who had bedded a pretty, young woman who had been convicted of petty thievery from Agrabah. The woman fell pregnant and a few months later gave birth to a boy, called Jay. Unfortunately, the woman lived only long enough to ween her child off breastmilk and teach him to walk before passing due to a disease that had been running rampant through the isle for a few weeks. The next of the major four to have children, was Maleficent, the wickedest of them all. Although no one know for sure who may be the child's father, rumour has it that it was Dival or Diablo, the fae's loyal raven familiar. The raven had been in human form when he had been banished to the island and due to the restrictions of magic he had been unable to shift back to his true form. Being in his human form did not give him a human life span and being at the end of his rather impressive seventeen year lifespan he died when Mal was naught but a toddler. 

The third of the villain children to be born was Evie who was born once the Evil Queen realized that she needed an heir to carry on her evil doing. The vain woman had looked high and low, wanting only the most handsome man to carry her child so that her daughter could be the second fairest of them all. After the deed had been committed and the woman was sure she was pregnant her lover was quickly disposed of, the child never to know her father. The last and the most unexpected of the children was born one and a half years after Evie, to Cruella DeVille. The fur obsessed woman had not even known she was pregnant, had not remembered who she had laid down with and as such it is likely that the secret of Carols's birth father will remain a secret.

The children grew up, knowing of each other and each suffering their own individual hell courtesy of their rather abusive parents. Jafar expected his son to steal for him, in order to get things for his shop and was punished rather harshly if he failed. Not to long ago the judicial system of Agrabah was composed in large part around capital punishment, a practice Jafar continued to use on his own son. The only escape the young boy had from his daily beatings and whippings was to ensure that he was able to steal enough to satisfy his father's desire. Considering that nothing short of diamonds and precious gems could nullify Jafar's rage the young boy's tanned skin was covered in scars and bruises. 

Maleficent had wanted her daughter to be an exact copy of her, even giving the purple haired child the first three letters of her name until she earned the rest. The young child was punished by her mother as an attempt to beat the evilness into her, after all the best villains have the most awful backstories. The child was not allowed to have friends, friends or be nice to anyone. Mal was meant to be a bully, to be vicious and the most wicked but that didn't exactly work out the way Maleficent planned. Mal did have a very large soft spot for Jay, Evie and Carlos which earned her further punishment if her 'softness' was witnessed by her mother or any of her latchkeys.

The third of the children, Evie, was supposed to be the fairest of them all and to grow up to marry a prince. Before the babe had learned to speak she was taught how to walk with heels, to apply her makeup to hide her natural beauty and how to be a perfect housewife. Queen Grimhilde wanted a child with skin as fair as snow and as such always made sure to lock her away in a trunk to prevent her from becoming too tanned. A good princess was supposed to be thin and as such young Evie was allowed very few meals, it was a blessing if she was allowed to have two meals within two days. Then again considering that food on the Isle was relatively hard to come across it could ave partially been that the Evil Queen did not wish to regularly feed two people. Unfortunately for Evie she was never quite slim or pale enough for her mother which resulted in daily punishments in places easily coverable by makeup or her clothing. You would like to believe that Queen Grimhilde wouldn't harm her child for fear of making sure she was the fairest of them all, but alas that was nothing more than hope for the bluette.

Cruella did not have a son, then again perhaps none of the villains truly had children, instead they have objects they could use to manipulate for their own desire. Jafar had a thief to replenish the goods in his shop, Maleficent and the Evil Queen were trying to live their lives through their children and Cruella had a servant. Indeed, Cruella used the boy as nothing more than a servant to keep the house clean, make her meals, touch her roots up and do whatever chore it is she could think of. Carlos was not even given a proper room, being forced to live in the closest amongst Cruella's precious furs. Everyday he was able to spend outside the house he considered it a blessing away from his less than safe mother. The DeVille matriarch has never been quite sane and her time on the Isle had only made things worse.

The children of the Isle were not loved and cared for by anyone but themselves contrary to the belief of Auradon. Life was hard and scary and they only got through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural Evie Choices  
> 1\. Succubus Evie - She is already very flirty.  
> 2\. Demon Evie - This would work very well with the Evil Queen's backstory from the Grimm brothers.  
> 3\. Spirit Evie - See reason above.  
> 4\. Demigoddess Evie (I mean look at the blue hair, who else has blue hair?) - Evie would technically be a real princess. 
> 
> And for Carlos  
> 1\. Werewolf Carlos - Hopefully Cruella doesn't need a new coat.  
> 2\. Demon Carlos - I'll be honest not quite my fav.  
> 3\. Demigod Carlos (Apollo) - He's literally going to be the sunshine of his lovers life.  
> 4\. Elf Carlos - He definitely has the frame for it.
> 
> I'm going to be doing there back stories next chapter and I need to figure out how I'm incorporating their supernatural side into it. Onto another very important part, pairings!
> 
> 1\. Mal x Evie  
> 2\. Jay x Carlos  
> 3\. Jay x Ben x Carlos  
> 4\. Jay x Mal x Evie x Carlos  
> 5\. Ben x Carlos  
> 6\. Mal x Ben  
> 7\. Doug x Evie (I rather not to be honest)  
> 8\. Ben x Evie
> 
> There are a little more time to decide pairings as love isn't particularly a big important part of Isle life.


	2. Growing Up: Jay and Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small peek into what it was like for the two elder VKs growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me giving you back to back updates. It won't always be like this though so don't get used to it. I also want to give a big thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos or who even gave this story a chance. Now on with this chapter!

When Jay was young he wanted nothing more than to impress his father and to hear Jafar declare his pride for having the child as his son. Day in and day out from the time Jay learned to walk and steal he was sent out into the streets of the Isle alone. At first he wasn't the best,  nor the second best which is expected considering that he was a young and inexperienced child. However as time progressed Jay learned how to become better but this time it was not to seek the approval from his father but rather as a way to survive. Coming home empty handed would result in a harsh beating for Jay and being sent out onto the street again until he could find something to satisfy his father.  On the somewhat rare occasion that Jafar was feeling particularly merciful Jay would simply be sent to bed without dinner. 

If Jay got caught stealing from a resident of the Isle it was likely the irate villain would try to beat him black and blue or hold hostage in order to get one treasured belonging or another back from Jafar. The villain of Agrabah would grudgingly retrieve his son when he was young,  however if he got himself into such a sticky situation when he was older it would be up to Jay to find a way to escape. The boy had learned along time ago that you had to earn your keep in in this life and that nothing came easy or free.  Trust no one because everyone wanted something in return for their service. 

Jay prized his speed above all,  as well as his natural penchant for thievery and his hard earned street smarts. It is very likely that if Jay was a different individual he would be long dead at he would have not been able to fight for his survival the way he did.  His abilities allowed him to put some food into his stomach most nights, to escape most fights unscathed and to find a place to rest his head when the moon came out. Jay was above all a survivalist, he was determined to make sure he outlived many of his peers who fell victim to starvation, dehydration,  disease from the poor sanitation and health services on island and to a poor few to death at the hands of their own parents. When he eventually ran into Mal, Evie and finally Carlos it became his mission to ensure that they too survived, especially the son of Cruella who was weaker and frailer than most of his peers. Perhaps it was the supernatural blood that flowed through each of their veins that called to the others which pulled them together and allowed them to become friends in the closest sense of the word that you can achieve in the Isle anyways.

When Jafar had been temporarily turned into a genie or a djin by Aladdin's clever handiwork it had left an imprint on his soul that remained even after he was sealed away on the magic less isle and his powers stripped from him. One does not simply control the power that came with being a genie without it having some sort of impact on them after all. When Jafar consummated his relationship with a young woman from Agrabah the little left of his genie magic was passed along into Jay leaving the child half genie. Had they been in Agrabah or any place besides the Isle Jay would have grown up with the knowledge of his magic, however due to his current circumstances his magic remained dormant.

The son of Jafar grew up unloved, like most of the children on the Isle until he ran into the daughter of the feared Maleficent. The purple haired girl had grown up, trying to leave up to her mother's unattainable standards. Maleficent liked to remind her daughter that when she was her age not only was she cursing whole kingdoms and plotting murders she was also ruling over the Moors. Maleficent did have a slight tendency to exaggerate a few of her tales here and there but she repeated them enough times until she believed them herself. Mal wasn't allowed to be nice or sweet or girly or literally any word that could be synonymous with good or hero. Had she grown up exactly how Maleficent wished she would be mean and nasty, a bully and feared by her peers and their parents alike. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately that wasn't quite the person Mal grew up to be, well unless her mother or one of her goons were around.

The half fae enjoyed painting and was quite the artist and Maleficent did encourage this practice as defacing property and laying your claim onto a section of the Isle was quite important. Unlike Jay, Mal didn't have to go out and scavenge unless she chose to or Maleficent chose not to feed her as punishment as Maleficent's reputation was powerful enough to allow her the best picks from the Isle. Maleficent hadn't always been evil, having been turned that way through betrayal, heartache and pain, a process the far way determined to replicate in her daughter in order for her to achieve her full evil potential. This resulted in Mal, like most other villain children being vigorously punished every other day or so by her mother, typically for something miniscule. Like most children of the Isle, her pale skin was marked by various scars and bruises. On an ordinary day Mal's hands and arms were bruised from Maleficient grabbing onto her far too tightly and most of her scars were on her back.

In order to avoid punishment Mal must show that she was truly evil and her mother's mean little girl. The girl with green eyes had developed something of a sixth sense which allowed her to know whether or not one of her mother's spies were in the area and if she was being watched. She always made sure to do her most wicked deeds in those times in order to assure her mother that she was the wickedest that she could be. She became somewhat of a top dog at Dragon Hall and cemented her her status among her peers after viciously pranking Uma. In truth, Mal didn't want to destroy her alliance with Uma but Maleficent had deemed the teal haired girl and her mother unworthy of an alliance with the Moor fairies. Instead of merely breaking the alliance Mal took the opportunity to completely humiliate Uma, branding her as 'Shrimpy' and completing and utterly destroying her reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural Evie Choices  
> 1\. Succubus Evie - She is already very flirty.  
> 2\. Demon Evie - This would work very well with the Evil Queen's backstory from the Grimm brothers.  
> 3\. Spirit Evie - See reason above.  
> 4\. Demigoddess Evie (I mean look at the blue hair, who else has blue hair?) - Evie would technically be a real princess. 
> 
> And for Carlos  
> 1\. Werewolf Carlos - Hopefully Cruella doesn't need a new coat.  
> 2\. Demon Carlos - I'll be honest not quite my fav.  
> 3\. Demigod Carlos (Apollo) - He's literally going to be the sunshine of his lovers life.  
> 4\. Elf Carlos - He definitely has the frame for it.
> 
> I'm going to be doing there back stories next chapter and I need to figure out how I'm incorporating their supernatural side into it. Onto another very important part, pairings!
> 
> 1\. Mal x Evie  
> 2\. Jay x Carlos  
> 3\. Jay x Ben x Carlos  
> 4\. Jay x Mal x Evie x Carlos  
> 5\. Ben x Carlos  
> 6\. Mal x Ben  
> 7\. Doug x Evie (I rather not to be honest)  
> 8\. Ben x Evie
> 
> There are a little more time to decide pairings as love isn't particularly a big important part of Isle life.


	3. Growing Up: Evie and Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life of the daughter of the Evil Queen and the son of Cruella DeVille.

Evie was meant to be the Evil Queen's second chance at greatness. After the child was born the Evil Queen lamented the loss of her body and her new stretch marks every day. When the Evil Queen wanted a daughter she had essentially pictured a younger, more beautiful Snow White, after all the mirror had said Snow White was the prettiest in the land. When Evie had been born with dark blue hair tears had came to her mother's eyes and every delicate hair was plucked from the new born in hope the hair would grow back black but to no avail. Since the young child certainly did not have hair as black as night it was very important that her skin remained as white as snow. The child was not allowed to leave the castle and mingled with her peers in order to preserve the paleness of her skin. Evie had once dared to disobey her mother and tried to go out to play once when she was a child and as a result she was punished by being locked in her mother's trunk for a few days with minimal food and water. Punishments tended to vary from being locked away in the trunk or physical punishment  or even some rather odd princess lessons. One of the Evil Queen's more creative punishments was having young Evie balance a pile of books on her head and walk the length of the castle at night and if a book fell she had to do it again, she essentially walked around and around on the uneven surface outside with heels until her feet bled and she could walk no longer.

The bluette had learned to walk in heels as the moment Evie showed signs of being ready to walk the Evil Queen had fashioned a tiny pair of baby heels and strapped them onto her feet. The next steps for Evie was learning to apply blush and foundation, all before she could walk. Day in and day out Evie was encouraged to seek a handsome prince to take care of her and off course her mother no matter the cost. Baby Evie's first word had in fact been 'prince' while her second had been 'castle's much to her mother's delight. She was taught how to be the perfect housewife and to cater to her future husband's needs and learned how to clean, sew and cook meals she usually was not allowed to eat. Her natural intelligence and curiosity had been ignored and at times even chastised and punished which resulted in Evie remaining quiet about her own desires and conforming to her mother's wishes. Growing up had not been easy for Evie's self esteem as every action of hers was criticised harshly by her mother.

After the infamous birthday scandal when Evie and Mal were five  and the Grimhilde ladies were essentially in exile life did not get better for Evie, in fact it had gotten worse. The former Queen blamed the child for daring to forget about Mal when in all honesty it was a simple mistake. Evie had carefully written Mal an invitation but somewhere along the way the invitation had gotten lost and Maleficent took it as a personal snub against her and her daughter. Lessons on being a properly lady continued daily while Evie's education was neglected heavily as the Evil Queen believed no man would want a woman smarter than him. Evie has taken it upon herself to learn everything that she could from the books in her mother's library in a silent act of rebellion. The next act of Evie's mother plan to assure she was a proper wife was to assure that she could please her husband physically.  The Evil Queen believed that while virginity was a bonus her daughter's good looks would more than make up for it and besides the money from selling her daughter was needed to purchase the makeup and dresses necessary. 

There was one time Evie had dared to ask her mother for her father out of mere child like curiosity when she was four or five. The villain's first reaction was to slap her across the face and scold her for how ungrateful she was. The slap had been merely the first of Evie's physical punishment and soon she pushed the question to the back of her mind. Evie's father had been human which resulted in her being half human. After all, Queen Grimhilde's excursions in the Harz mountains hadn't left her quite human. When Queen Grimhilde was young, she sold her body and soul to the evil spirits of the Harz mountains in exchange for the power to work black magic. Much like with Jafar, the influx of magic into an otherwise human body resulted in the parents carrying the genes for magic which later were passed along to their children. Evie may not know it but she was in fact half demon and as such got most of the powers that came from that, however, the barrier had prevented those powers from surfacing.

Evie's first real friend had been Carlos,  the son of Cruella DeVille and the pair at first bonded over their insanity of their mothers. It had actually been the Evil Queen who had acted as a midwife for Cruella  when one day during a visit the tobacco addict went into labour. No preparations had been made for Carlos as he was something of an unexpected surprise and his crib had actually been a box in the corner until Cruella's henchmen found her something more appropriate.  Cruella did not have a son, instead she had birthed a new servant to take care of the house. Carlos's chore schedule was quite extensive and on an average day it was like the following:

1\. Make Cruella breakfast.  
2\. Clean the whole castle from top to bottom.  
3\. Delicately fluff Cruella's furs.  
4\. Wash the dishes.  
5\. Make lunch for Cruella.  
6\. Wash, iron and fold Cruella's clothing.  
8\. Touch up Cruella's roots, scrap the bunions off Cruella's feet or some other form of self care for Cruella.  
9\. Wash more dishes.  
10\. Make Cruella dinner.

As you can see it was quite an extensive list to be completed by one underweight child but the repercussions of failing to do so were much worse. Cruella had never been mentally stable and being placed on the island had worsened whatever mental illness she had. Carlos was scratched, slapped, punched and kicked on a daily basis by Cruella. Her fur closest which doubled as Carlos's bedroom also had a few bear traps scattered through it to prevent the theft of her furs. Carlos had several odd scars on his legs from when he had been younger and less weary of being hurt by the traps. One odd but fortunate quirk of Cruella's was that she refused to allow anyone but herself to hurt Carlos as she was rather possessive over what was hers. Cruella's possessiveness extended to her not wanting to send her son to school all the time as she would prefer he stayed home to fulfill his chores. It was only after Carlos promised to still take care of his chores that he was allowed to go to school which left him absolutely exhausted but it was an escape from his awful mother.

Unlike Evie, Carlos had never been curious about his father's identity and that was perhaps for the best as he wouldn't have gotten a reply. Truth be told, Cruella had no idea who she had sex with except that he was a white man given that Cruella was of a much darker complexion that her son and that the mystery man had offered her furs. His father was actually an elf who had been the villain of a little known story. A few years ago his father had convinced a servant girl to come be the godmother to an elf child. The servant girl agreed after some persuasion and was forced to remain in the mountains for seven years. While the elves did reward her with gifts of gold and jewels afterwards in those seven years the girl's employers and friends all died and she was left alone. The servant girl then went off to complain to the king and queen of her kingdom and the elf who would one day become Carlos's father was locked up on the isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as you guys can see I did finally decide on creatures for Evie and Carlos. I almost made one of them a demigod but I decided not to because I one day hope to do a demigod au for Descendants. Granted I don't have an actual plot for it yet but I know I want to do it. So keep an eye out for "Descendants of the Gods" in a few weeks and if anyone wants to maybe co-write with me feel free to DM. 
> 
> Also next chapter I think the action will finally begin.
> 
> Onto another very important part, pairings!
> 
> 1\. Mal x Evie  
> 2\. Jay x Carlos  
> 3\. Jay x Ben x Carlos  
> 4\. Jay x Mal x Evie x Carlos  
> 5\. Ben x Carlos  
> 6\. Mal x Ben  
> 7\. Doug x Evie (I rather not to be honest)  
> 8\. Ben x Evie
> 
> There are a little more time to decide pairings as love isn't particularly a big important part of Isle life.


	4. Bennyboo's Proclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first act of the soon to be king.

Ben had not been born a normal child, he had been the price paid for his parents sins against magic. After the villains had been banished onto the isle magic had been forbidded and all magic users had been given the option to stay but give up their magic or leave the United States of Auradon. The faeries and other magical creatures except for a few had promptly left Auradon and settled far away. The people of Auradon  rejoiced, convinced that magic was the root of all there problems neglecting to think about the good magic users like Fairy Godmother, the Blue Fairy and  Aurora's godmothers Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Even they had been forced to give up their wands and seal away their magic although their magic had only ever been used for the benefit of Auradon. 

One day after the banishment of magic from the land the Enchantress appeared to King Adam and Queen Belle once more. Before the King could so much as draw a sword or yell for his guards the Enchantress had laid a grave curse upon the child still in Belle's stomach. The boy much like his father would be a monster, able to morph into a fearsome wolf like beast when angered or when he chose to. The Enchantress had then disappeared in much the same way she had appeared leaving the royal family beyond shocked and scared for the tiny babe growing in the Queen's womb. After the child had been borne the king demanded that all those left who could use magic see the child and reverse the curse however it was for naught. While Adam's curse had been horrible to the previously bratty Male, it had been simply that a curse that could be broken but with Ben the blood of a wolf was in his very DNA. To remove the wolf from him would be for Ben to cease to exist as his world was apart of him in a way that Adam or Bellow would never understand. 

As a toddler the child would sporadically shift between his human and wolf form which meant that his nanny and personal servants could only be those that had know what had happened on that dark night. When he was ten years old Ben finally gained control over his shifting and was sworn to secrecy by his parents and promised to never tell anyone of the monster that resided deep within him. Perhaps that was the reason that Ben felt a certain kinship to the people of the Isle, many of them known monsters and kept an eye on them. As she was getting measured for his suit and he stared across the ocean to the Isle he finally came to a decision and his parents entering the room at that moment only cemented his resoove.

"Mom? Dad? I've come to a decision for my first royal proclamation." Ben announced as he was being measured.

"Already? I swear just the other day you were a tiny little baby and look at you getting fitted for your coronation  outfit!" The Beast exclaimed jokingly.

"He is sixteen," Belle reminded gently as she smiled fondly at her boys. "Almost grown up, now what exactly is your proclamation Ben?"

"My first royal proclamation will be that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a choice to be good and live in Auradon. After all we shouldn't punish them for the actions of their parents."

Belle dropped the shirt that she has been examining as she looked at her son shocked while Beast's anger rose.

"Are you crazy? You want the children of our sworn enemies, the children of monsters and villains to live among us? Beast confirmed as he gestured to the small island.

"I don't mean all of them at once, we can start with four and slowly integrate more and more of them, they deserve a chance to live too," Ben argued. "You could have very well been one of those monsters if it wasn't for Mom and some could call me a monster with my wolf form. The only difference between those children on the Isle and me is that I was given a chance at birth to be good, they have been subjected to poverty and who knows what else on the Isle!"

Belle, the brains of the royal family was quicker to see her son's perspective and while she did not fully approve of the idea she could see his point. When the villains had been trapped on the Isle, little thought had been given as to the possibility of pregnancies a new generation of villains being born. When the first villain child had been born Belle and Beast had been far to busy uniting Auradon to pay the Isle much mind. Right under the nose of the Royal Family and the Royal Council the villains had continued to expand their population and poison the minds of their children. 

"Alright Ben I do see your point," Belle interjected calmly before the situation could deteriorate.  "Adam, we did say that Ben should have the freedom to make his first royal proclamation and I am sure that Ben has thought long and hard about his decision and we should listen. Now who exactly did you wish to bring along to Auradon Ben?"

Ben pulled out a small paper from his pocket and began to read

"Carlos DeVille, son of Cruella DeVille who is convicted of turning the dalmatian puppies into a fur coat which is assesive cruelty to animals. She  is also convicted of trying to run a truck driver off the road and dog napping the puppies.

Jayden Cassim, son of Jafar who is convicted of  overthrowing the Sultan of Agrabah, grand theft (Genie), attempted murder (Aladdin, Jasmine), false imprisonment (Aladdin), manipulation (The Genie) and animal transformation (Abu, Rajah).

Genevieve Grimhild, daughter of the Evil Queen who is convicted of eight counts of attempted, murder (Snow White, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy) and manipulation (The Huntsman).

The final person is Mal Bertha, the daughter of the Maleficent who is convicted of  child endangerment (Aurora), kidnapping (Prince Phillip) two counts of attempted murder (Prince Phillip, Aurora) and mental torture (Prince Phillip)."

The room was dead silent for a moment before Beast began yelling about how those were some of the most dangerous villains on the Isle and why Ben couldn't start with some lesser tier villains who weren't convicted of things like attempted murder and kidnapping. Granted the King did not have a point in wanting to know why Ben couldn't start with like the children of petty thieves and then slowly prepare Auradon for the worse villains but Ben was stubborn.  The teen believed that if Auradon got used to the worst of the worst that the Isle had to offer then the other kids that came afterwards would be no big deal.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long between updates, I was finishing up my exam period and so I shall release two updates today and then hopefully another one tomorrow to make up for it.


	5. A Day on the Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse at what life on the wreck that is the Isle looks like and the relationship between the VKs.

"Hurry up Evie!" Jay yelled as he skidded past an elderly woman carrying a basket. "Wouldn't want to be late now would we Princess?"

"Easy for you to say!" Evie scoffed as she chased after him, dark blue hair fluttering in the breeeze. "You aren't the one wearing heels!"

"Heels aren't exactly sensible are they?" The older teen teased as he slowed down a little, putting most of his weight on his right leg.

Evie pursued her lips slightly, careful not to pout and cause wrinkles as she have Jafar's son a slight glare. Jay grinned cheekily and led the way into their warehouse, carefully avoiding the traps that had been set there by Carlos. Evie followed after him carefully and then gracefully sat on a chair, unlike Jay who simply collapsed onto one.

"Now what was with the urgency?" Evie asked curiously as she removed her high heeled shoes. "Are the others coming? Who called the meeting?"

"I dunno what it's about, Mal was the one who called it. She probably went to go get Pup," Jay responded as he picked up on of Evie's shoes. "How much you think I could get for one of these?"

Evie rolled her eyes and snatched her show back from the thief, not quite able to tell whether or not he was joking or telling the truth. As the brown eyes girl took a sip from her bottle of water in order to calm her growling stomach she surveyed Jay, specifically his left leg.

"Want me to look at that for you?" Evie offered quietly. "Jafar again?"

Jay didn't respond but didn't protest when Evie rolled up his pants and started treating him just as the last two members of the quartet came in.

"I have big news," Mal announced as she came in with Carlos and held out a white envelop with her name on it in curly font. "I got an invitation to go to Auradon."

Carlos settled next to Jay on the couch, thankfully unharmed this time and held out his own letter. Jay pulled out the crumbled letter from his pants pocket while Evie removes her neater one from her inner jacket pocket.

"...what are the chances that we all got letters to go to Auradon?"  Evie asked quietly as she concentrated on Jay's wound.

"Who cares?!" Carlos said happily. "I don't have to deal with Cruella for a while, and you don't have to deal with your dad Jay, or your mom Evie or Maleficent. We can be free, even if it's only for a little bit."

"Mother will be calling your parents in tomorrow to come up with a plan or something and then we leave later that day." Mal informed them as she read through the letter one more time.

Dear Mal Bertha,  
As part of the first royal proclamation made by the future king of the United States of Auradon, his highness Benjamin Florian the honor has been bestowed upon you  the honour to allow you to enter Auradon Prepatory Academy. Invitations have also been extended to Genevieve Grimhild, daughter of the Evil Queen, Jayden Cassim, son of Jafar and Carlos DeVille son of Cruella DeVille. His highness has covered the cost of tuition and board for your time spent at Auradon Prep along with the cost of textbooks. There are a list of rules you are expected to follow for the duration of your time at the school and whenever in Auradon which will be attached in a separate document."

Mal ignores the rest of the letter as it mentioned things she had already committed the time the car would come to meet them to memory as well as the dos and donts of what that we're allowed to take.

"Oh my, I have so much packing to do," Evie fretted slightly. "I have to choose the right make-up and outfits and hair prod-"

"You'll be fine E, we have much bigger things to worry about," Mal interrupted . "I'm sure that we'll have a big mission to complete on Auradon."

Evie frowned slightly knowing that her mother would want her to find a prince with a big castle and a large mother in law wing. Carlos winced practically hearing his mother yelling at him to skin some vicious dogs and being home a million new coats for her, after all that is the only use of dogs. Jay knew it was inevitable that his father demand fresh and valuable goods from Auradon to be somehow sold in his shop. Mal didn't have a clue what her mother's plans for her were except that they would be very evil.

"Well if that's all, I gotta go raid the market and get my daily quota of goods for deal old dad," The eldest villain kid said with a roll of his eyes as he stood up. "Otherwise a busted ankle will be the least of our worries when we go to princess land."

"And I have to shine the silverware today!" Carlos exclaimed as he had already forgotten that chore. "Cruella might kill me! I'll see you tomorrow guys."

Carlos and Jay ran out of the warehouse together leaving the two girls together. 

"Boys will be boys," Evie said fondly. "But they do have a point, I am sure that Mother will want to give me a lengthy lecture before leave. "

"I'll walk you there E, I have some things to tie up on the Isle before we leave in order to assure our territory won't be taken over when we leave."

The blue haired girl slipped on her shoes which left her towering over her purple haired friend, without the heels Evie would be closer to Mal's height. The pair of girls walked out together, the sight of the daughter of Maleficent and one of her inner circle members striking fear in their hearts. Maleficent had made sure to teach her daughter how to intimidate men and women several times older and bigger than her with a mere glance and clear a path for the girls. Evie waved Mal off half way as there paths branched off while Mal continued to do her secure her territory.

Night soon fell over the Isle, but in truth night and day weren't very much different on the Isle. In fact, some would argue that might was far more active on the Isle as that was when the creeps and the crooks came out to play. The only ladies out on the streets at this time were either the Queen of Heart's prostitutes or women who could easily put up a fight against any would be rapist. One such woman was Maleficient, mistress of all Evil who was seated in her kitchen thinking of just what she would do to Auradon once she was free. The fae planned to rule the United States of Auradon with an iron feast and everyone who stood before her would burn. No on would be safe from her wrath, not the other villains, not their children and certainly not even her foolish, half human daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love guys, I really do appreciate it. On a side note what supernatural features should the VKs inherit? Like Jay will obviously get the golden bracelets since he's a genie/ djin. For example should Carlos get pointy ears cause Elf? Mal eventually get a pair of wings?What should demon Evie look like?


	6. Auradon Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe VKs' leave behind their homes, families and everything they have ever known for a chance at freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I lied about my update schedule, oops.

The teens and their parents piled into Maleficient's living room, each teen armed with a bag or suitcase stuffed full of their clothing and any precious items they couldn't possibly bare to leave behind. 

"You are not going to treat Auradon like some sort of a vacation, "Maleficent began. "You all have a big mission to complete there."

Mal raised an eyebrow at her mother's dramatic speech wandering what exactly it was the big mission was. Evie listened with half an ear as her mother continued adding another layer of powder onto her nose and she brushed her hair for the fifth time for that morning it order to assure that it was as silky and perfect as it could possibly be. Carlos was half cowering beind Jay, seeking solace from his psychotic mother who had no wish to part with a servant son. Jay on the other hand was trying to memorize the list of items his father wanted him to steal from Auradon including but not limited to crowns, diamonds, silverware and essentially anything that could fetch an arm and a leg on the Isle.

Maleficent flared her nostrils after noticing that no one was paying attention to her like they should, everyone being far too consumed with themself and their children. 

"Steal the Fairy Godmother's wand," the fae announced loudly shocking the room into silence. "And use it to open the barrier and let us free."

ˋˋWait what?! That's impossible-" Mal nearly shouted before stopping herself and remembering who she was talking to.

"Where did you even learn that word?” Maleficent hissed as she stomped up to her daughter and grabbed her chin causing her nails to dig into Mal's chin causing a nearly inaudible whimper from Mal.

"Impossible," Maleficent spat, jerking Mal roughly as the girl remain stonefaced, “Is for the powerless, the pitiful, the worthless, the human. Is that all you’re going to grow up to be? A useless creature like you does not deserve to carry fae blood through your wretched veins and that is exactly why you have only the first three letters of my name."

Maleficent’s voice had risen as she’d gone on, growing to a booming shout that left Carlos and Evie trembling slightly and both moving a bit closer. 

“Will you fail and be nothing more to me than a disappointment?” The elder fae hissed before raising a hand to smack Mal before being interrupted by the Evil Queen clearing her throat.

"I believe it would be in our best interest if the children arrived in ...relatively good condition otherwise it would raise a bit of suspicion from Auradon and in order to complete what they need to do in Auradon the les suspicion the better," The Evil QUeen interjected selecting each and every word of hers very carefully. "Now come here Evie, your lipstick has been applied terribly."

Evie obediently moved closer to her mother who began whispering to her about finding a prince with lots of money and a huge castle. While the other villains were busy lecturing their children the Evil Queen slipped her old grimoire into her daughter's hand luggage instructing her to never let it out of her sight but to only use it if absolutely necessary.

"In the event that you do fail at securing a man naturally which is very likely, use my grimoire to create a love spell or a poison apple to kill your competition," The Evil Queen paused before looking hard at her daughter as if debating on telling her something before apparently changing her mind. "If you need to know how to hide any ...imperfections the book will have the answer."

Evie nodded quietly knowing to not speak back to her mother unless specifically asked to and curbed her curiosity. Likewise across the room Jafar was handing his son a beautiful, well cared for golden lamp. Jay's first thought was wondering why exactly something that pretty hadn't been sold for money yet and his second was wondering why the heck his father was giving it to him.

"Never let anyone get there hands on this," Jafar instructed although he believed the possibility of his son inheriting even a smidgen of his former genie magic was minuscule. "Except for me off course when the barrier is broken. Now since your worthless self didn't bring enough items into my store I can't afford to let my store go unattended in case a little street rat gets brave."

"Carlos, don't you dare leave Mommy alone!" Cruella began causing Carlos to raise an eyebrow, wondering if his mother actually cared about him. "Who's gonna remove the bunions from my feet and touch up my roots? And keep the silverware shiny! Oh and fluff my furs."

Carlos subtly rolled his eyes at his mother's rambling, feeling much safer here than when in Hell Hall alone with her as he knew the Evil Queen probably wouldn't let Cruella hit her son. Then again if the bruise ended up being below his clothing, somewhere not easily seen the Evil Queen likely would not care.

Maleficent believing her daughter's minions to be rather incompetent decided to leave the task of filling them in to her daughter who she proceeded to tell of her evil schemes. Maleficient trusted only one person in this world, herself, but since she couldn't exactly leave the Isle she had to send her weak excuse of a fae in her place.

"Time to head to the wharf, that's where you will be picked up," Maleficent said before glaring at each child individually. "If you fail at your mission, don't even bother coming home because what awaits you here will make the first few years of your miserable life look like paradise."

Evie and Carlos visibly paled at the thought of their lives getting worse and they both gravitated towards Mal and Jay who were better at hiding their fear. As four of the most fearsome villains on the Isle walked towards the wharf the other residents cleared a path for them, terrified to get on their bad sides. The children trailed behind, not quite as scary as their parents but their potenial was there. 

A shiny black vehicle was waiting for the villain kids with a guard and the driver waiting outside. The villains stopped about a hundred or so feet away and let their children continue onwards alone. The driver glanced at the picture in the folder he had been given in order to assure that the villain kids walking towards him matched the pictures. Once satisfied that he had the right set of students he opened the vehicle door to let them in. The driver offered to take their bags but no child from the Isle was stupid enough to let a stranger touch their bags, much less bags which contained such valuable items. 

Jay went into the vehicle first to assure its safety for the rest of his younger friends before poking his head out of the vehicle and giving them a subtle nod. The next to go in was Carlos who was quite tense as he heard his mother yelling for him to return and he was followed by Evie who daintily took a seat, making sure that her posture was erect and her legs crossed at the ankle. Mal glanced at her mother for once final time, Maleficent's eyes flashed green with the promise of a fate worse than death if she failed and in return Mal's eyes flashed as well silently promising her mother that she wouldn't fail her. 

"So what kinda vehicle is this? It's huge!"Jay exclaimed to break the silence.

"Its a modern day carriage," Evie answered before Carlos could give a more technical answer. "This is what all the royalty arrive in these day. Mother told me that a wealthy prince should have at least one or two of these."

Carlos shook his head slightly in amusement and looked out the window as the vehicle started moving. 

"...wait how exactly are we going to cross the ocean between here and Auradon?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Don't worry," The driver said. "We shall have a bit of a magical assistance to cross the ocean."

The villain kids remained alert prepared to flounder for their lives in the instance this was an elaborate trap and they had to swim with the dishes. The barrier suddenly became visible allowing everyone to see the golden barrier that kept them trapped on the Isle. As the vehicle continued and the barrier opened just enough for the vehicle to feel through they felt it. Mal, Evie, Jay and to a lesser extent, Carlos felt like their hearts had stopped for a minute before it began to pound stronger and they felt like they couldn't breathe for a minute.

As the villain children gathered themselves Jay looked down and saw two golden bracelets with no visible clasps. He tried to remove them but there was no way to do so and Jay mumbled a curse under his breath. Next to him Carlos looked otherwise the same except that his ears grew slightly pointed and his eyesight improved quite a bit. Evie's brown eyes became red, her canine teeth became sharper along with her nails until they looked more like fangs and claws. The bluette's skin paled until it was as white as snow which would have definately made the Evil Queen pleased. The fairy's eyes began to blow a bright green color and she felt a strange ache begin under her skin, near her shoulder blades. To Mal it felt like something wanted to break through and be free but for whatever reason it couldn't quite break through yet.

"...what the fuck was that," Jay said, the first to break the silence. "What the absolute fuck just happened to us."

"Wasn't your dad a genie when he got sent off to the Isle? Maybe a little bit of his genie magic stayed with you?" Carlos suggested awkwardly. 

Jay remained silent for a minute, mulling over Carlos' words before mumbling a curse or three against Jay.

"W..what's wrong with me?" Evie asked quietly as she looked into the mirror, tears gathering in her eyes. "I l..look like a monster."

"....I don't know Evie," Carlos admitted as he reached over and squeezed her knee. "But we can figure it out together alright? And you don't look like a monster, you're still the prettiest princess that I know."

Evie nodded quietly and dabbed the tears away from her eyes not wanting to cry and let her eyes get red. The now red eyed beauty folded her hands in her lap to hide her nails before looking at the only other girl in the vehicle.

"..my mother is a dark fairy," Mal said quietly. "She said my father is a weak and useless human so I think that makes me half fae. I have my mother's spell book, maybe it has something that can help us hide these ...weird new features like Carlos' ears-"

"Wait what's wrong with my ears?" Carlos interjected as he clasped his hands over his ears. "Why the heck are my ears pointy? Cruella is human!"

Mal rolled her eyes at how flustered Carlos was and reached into her bag and took out her mother's spell book. Evie peeked over her friend's shoulder as she flipped through the book.

"Hide her nails from prying eyes, hide her eyes behind this guise." Mal mumbled as she gestured towards Evie.

Evie had her eyes squeezed shut while Mal was performing the spell in case something went wrong. When Evie opened it, the spell had worked ...kinda. To an untrained eye who wasn't watching too closely Evie looked like a regular, albeit gorgeous teenage girl. From the eyes of the half demon however it looked as if a thin veil of sorts had been put over her oddities, blurring it enough that you couldn't quite see what was under. The spell was weak and unsteady which made sense because she had unlocked her magic minutes before and was a bit weak from hunger like most of her peers. Mal repeated the spell on Carlos, Jay and then herself feeling more tired and grouchy by the time she was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have been thinking of what I would do for a gods au and while they would be set in the PJO universe it woulnd't feature Percy and the others. So I had two ideas:  
> 1\. So you know how the gods keep turning people who have wronged them into monsters? Well the Disney villains are the monsters and the demigods would be the hero kids, although some might be legacies. For whatever reason Zeus decides they need more allies and let some of the VKs attend CHB.   
> 2\. There was a civil war at CHB, the Villains vs the Heroes and because the Villains loose they're sentenced by the gods to live horrible lives in prison. The Villains eventually pop out babies who are invited to stay at CHB for a while.


	7. RIP Cameron Boyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but I promise to update next week since I'm going on vacation today.

Actor Cameron Boyce known for his role on Jesse and for being Carlos on Descendents has just passed away at the age of 20 from a medical condition. I know this isn't an update guys but please keep his friends and family in your prayers as they go through this difficult time, it's never easy to loose a friend so young. Rest in peace Carlos💓 you'll always be a big part of my childhood.


	8. Welcome to the Golden City

The black vehicle slowed to a stop and the villain kids looked surprised having been unaware of their surroundings and consumed with their own thoughts and problems. The teenagers glanced at each other before Mal got out first, establishing her place as leader of the villain kids followed by Evie, who kept her hand clasped in front of her with Carlos and Jay following next to watch their backs. Auradon had set up a welcoming committee, complete with marching band and a welcome from the royal family.

The first to step out of the vehicle was a petite girl with bright green eyes and purple hair who could only be Mal, the daughter of the one and only Maleficient. The girl was tastefully clad in leather from head to toe and held herself with all the power, authority and dignity of a leader. Another girl stepped out after her, one with dark blue hair and brown eyes who walked with the grace of any Auradon princess and had a smile that could melt the heart of any man or woman. The dainty girl was quite obviously the daughter of the Evil Queen, Evie judging from the apple shaped necklace she had on. Evie quickly stepped aside to let a young boy tumble out of the vehicle followed by an older boy with a beanie. 

The first boy, presumably the youngest in the group had shocking white hair with black roots and was clad in red, white and blue. Carlos' hairstyle was remarkably similar to that of his mother so it was quite obvious who's child he was. He was pale with freckles across his face and while he was taller than the other two girls he was shorter than the last boy. The last of the villain kid was the tallest and most muscular. Jay had the tanned skin that was characteristic of Agrabah along with chocolate brown eyes and hair that was shoulder length. Each of the villain kids were carrying a bag of some sort, excpt for Jay who had offered to carry Evie's extra bag.

"Welcome to Auradon,"Ben announced warmly interrupting the heroes from staring at the four raggedy children before him. "My name is Ben and this is my girlfriend Aubrey-"

"Ben here is the crown prince," Audrey interrupted practically swooning wanting the villain children to know their place. "Which makes me the future queen."

"Thank you for the correction," Ben said remaining as warm and pleasant as usual. "I hope you four have a good time here."

Ben extended his hand towards the nearest kid towards him hoping for it to be shaken but instead the gesture immediately placed the villain children on guard thinking it was some act of aggesion. Jay immediately side stepped in front of Evie and Carlos, body tense and ready to pounce if necessary. Evie had her hand on her thigh where she had hidden a knife while Carlos was ready to flee if necessary. Mal's eyes flashed a posinous green, almost daring Ben to hurt one of them cauing the young prince to raise his hands in surrender. The tensions rose a bit before the fairy godmother dismissed everyone except the royals. 

"So what about a tour?" Ben offered trying to ease the tension further. "Or I can at least show you where your rooms are."

The villains glanced at each other, having their own internal conversation and then nod.

"The tour." Mal stated simply.

As Ben began to give the tour, with Aubrey hanging off his arm he had to keep glancing back to make sure the VKs were following.The other children were so quiet that it was easy to forget they were there and aside from the occasional snide comment from Jay they remained relatively silent. Ben showed them the library, the gardens, tourney field and all the other amenities. The last stop was the cafeteria which was quite empty being that lunch had ended some time ago. Jay sniffed as he took in the pleasant aroma of food that was unspoiled, which was a foreign concept to children born and raised on the Isle.

"You guys can grab a bite or two to eat here if you're hungry," Ben offered as he noticed the ravenous looks on the face of the far too skinny children. "Food is included in the tuition so you don't have to pay for it or anything."

"...no strings attached?" Jay confirmed suspiciously. "And we aren't infringing on anyone's territory right?"

"Why would there be strings attached?" Ben asked confused. "Its just food and I'm a bit confused about the territory thing."

"Don't worry about it," Jay replied as he waved the rest of the questions off. "It doesn't seem like its important here."

Carlos and Jay darted forward to pile their plates high with enough food to have normally lasted them a few days, munching on a handful of something in the middle. Evie lingered back mumbling something about being on a new liquid diet before Mal rolled her eyes and dragged the other girl forward to grab some food. After gathering their food the Isle kids chose a table hidden in an alcove to start eating. Ben came a little bit closer and was somewhat appalled at how they were eating, the Villain Kids heads were down, arms guarded around their plates and they ate with the ferocity of one who hadn't eaten in quite a while. Evie was the first to finish eating, having selected only a few fruits and vegetables to munch on in order to hopefully not ingest too many calories. Mal was the next to finish shaking her head at how much the boys were pigging out and she was careful to save what was left of her meal to eat in her room when she got hungry later, just in case they weren't allowed any more meals of the day. The sons of Cruella DeVille and Jafar were quite happy to pig out, as they had never been able to eat such fresh food on the Isle, although they would likely regret eating so much, so fast later.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ben asked them curiously.

"Yes," Mal said she made a motion for the boys to save the rest of their food for later. "Show us where we sleep."

After the other teenagers were done eating he escorted them to their dorms, making sure to tell them of the rules. While Ben could have allocated the task of the tour to someone else there was something that was oddly intrigung to him about the villain kids and besides, it is likely they would either scare every other Auradon kid off or like Aubrey the VKS would be looked down upon. Mal and Evie headed to their room while the boys headed down the other corridor with a silent promise to meet in a few short minutes. 

"Oh wow this room is so beautiful," Evie whispered awed as she dropped her bag on the floor near her bed. "And the floors are solid and there are no rats or bugs or insects!"

"It's too bright," Mal snapped as she closed the windows. "And don't get used to it because if we don't get that wand rats and bats will be the least of our problems."

"...like the claws on my hand," Evie mumbled as she looked at it. "..we all knew that you weren't human and that there was a chance that Jay might not be ...but Carlos and I are supposed to be human."

Mal looked at her awkwardly for a few seconds before reapplying the spell that had already faded. It was only pure luck that Ben hadnt noticed their non human features and this time Mal could cast a stronger spell as she had been fed properly. Evie flashed the older girl a grateful smile before glancing in a handheld mirror to make sure that her eyes weren't red and more importantly that her makeup was done. While Evie wiped off her lipstick to reapply it Mal made sure that the room was as dark as possible and then checked in on the bathroom.

"Is there time for a quick shower before we go check on the boys?" Evie asked. "We kinda stink of Isle and the shower at the Castle wasn't working very well today."

Mal subtly rolled her eyes before shooing Evie off to the bathroom and cracking open her mother's spellbook. The green eyed girl flipped through the book trying to find information as to what was going on with her brown eyed roommate or maybe a stronger illusion spell. Evie scrubbed herself clean of the dirt of the Isle with the room's complementary body wash, shampoo and conditioner. While the idea may be mind boggling to the citizens of Auradon, hot water wasn't very common on the Isle so the VKs had learned to enjoy it when they could.

Evie stepped out of the shower and stared at herself in the mirror frowning slightly at her body before vowing to stick to  her diet regardless of what Mal said. It was relatively easy to stay thin on the Isle, however with how freely food is given in Auradon someone might notice something was wrong with her eventually. The blue haired girl returned to the room to pick out an outfit while Mal went to take her turn in the shower. Evie dressed in one of her typical leather outfits and laid out an outfit for Mal before sitting down to put on her makeup. Over in the boys room Carlos and Jay had just discovered the video games in the room and were engrossed in playing and playfully yelling at each other. After Mal was done with her shower the girls barged into the boys room to plan.

"First things first is we need a plan," Mal announced as she began pacing the room. "We need too find the wand, we need to know how its protected and we need to figure out how to get past the security."

"We can't exactly go ask someone about it because its quite obvious no one trusts us, they looked at us like a freakshow," Jay said as he glanced away from his video game for a minute. "They'd lock us up if we asked."

'i'm sure there's a far more subtle way to go about this," Evie commented as she sat next to Carlos and leaned against him. "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out.

"Didn't your mom give you her magic mirror?" Carlos asked as he paused the video game."

Evie nodded and took her favorite handheld mirror and showed it to them.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" Evie asked remembering that a rhyme was needed for the mirror to work.

The mirror shimmered for a minute before showing Evie the local museum.

"Well that part was easy," The youngest VK mumbled as he put an arm around Evie. "The rest is going to be an an uphill battle, the security on that wand is probably ridiculously heavy and if we get caught-"

"We won't get caught," Mal insisted cutting him off. "We won't get caught because we'll have a plan and then free out parents and get what we rightfully deserve."

"More beatings?" Jay asked with a snort. "Let's be real, once our parents get out we'll just be back to the same shit. If any of you think that we'll ever be there equals then you're definitely mistaken."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the children avoided eye contact.They all more or less knew that theie lives would be back to hell if their parents were free but the idea of simply ignoring Maleficent's wishes seemed simply impossible.

"...did you guys try the showers yet? There's hot water," Evie whispered trying to break the awkwardness. "And the beds feel amazing."

"Perfect for a princess," Jay said teasingly. "No more peas under your pillow to fuck up your sleep?"

Evie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the Arabic teen before glancing at the gold bracelets on his wrists.

"Do you have a lamp?" Mal asked. "Or is it just the bracelets?"

"No lamps have popped up, I guess I'm only half genie if that's a thing," Jay replied flopping onto his back and resting his head on Evie's lap. "Sooo what about Carlos' pointy as fuck ears?"

"Its so freaking weird!" Carlos exclaimed as he touched his ears. "Cruella is human ...she could be a demon though to be honest."

"Maybe your dad?" Mal propposed as she sat on Carlos' other side. "He could have been non human."

"My mother never mentioned my dad and I doubt that she has a clue who he is. I guess my heritage is just going to be a lost cause," Carlos replied after a pause. "Maybe there's a little more hope for figuring out Evie."

"...I'll go through my mother's grimmoire later," Evie mumbled quietly as she ran her things through Jay's hair. "...I think she may have known because she did tell me to use it only for emergencies and I think that these claws clearly count as a big emergency."

The teens fell into a silence again, one far more comfortable than the last as they remained tangled in each other's grips, a familiar position for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while guys but I'm back and will try to post more regularly and also post slightly longer chapters. The VKs have a pretty close relationship because they only had each other and the relationship can stay platonic or go romantical.


	9. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a filler chapter to transition between life on the isle and the introduction to Auradon.

"Maybe it's time we visit the library?" Carlos suggested. "They should probably have books about magic creatures that can help us identify what exactly we are or if we have any sorta powers or magic that you Tthree should know about. Or at least about our parents, considering that they're pretty famous evil villains."

Evie remained silent for a few seconds as she mulled the idea over. "It sounds like a good plan if I can't find anything in my mother's grimmoire but the four of us in a library together will definitely draw some attention. "

"You have a fucking point. They'd probably assume we're trying to hatch some evil plot." Jay added while he began taking a few of his day's earnings out of his pockets.

"Which actually isn't that far fetched," the half fae admitted. "We should probably return to our room Evie."

"You aren't staying with us?" Carlos questioned, mildly alarmed as he sat up.

It wasn't uncommon on the Isle for gangs to sleep close together, not only for protection but also to keep warm during the frigid night time temperatures. Being together also offered them a reprieve from their home life, filled with violent and aggressive parents who wouldn't hesitate to cause them physical and emotional harm.

"Just tonight, the prince and the bitch might come looking for us in our room tomorrow morning. We'll be back here tomorrow night," Mal explained as she stood up. "Let's go Evie."

The bluette nodded and kissed Jay and Carlos on the cheeks before following Mal out of the room. The boys glanced at each other and the door before they both dived for the nearest game controllers. The girls returned to their room and Evie immediately opened her mother's grimmoire. Mal settled on the bed next to her, looking through her own spell book for answers. 

The blue haired beauty flipped through the pages, becoming more irate with each turn of the page.

"They're blank! Every single one of these pages are blank! Evie groaned as she closed the book. "I should have known my mother would never willingly help me. Just like that, that ...hag!"

Mal squeezed her shoulder for comfort before saying, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out tomorrow in the library, if not we might be able to coerce someone into giving us information."

Evie nodded, reassured by Mal's words, after all Mal had rarely ever let the crew down. The two girls changed into more appropriate sleepwear which consisted of clothes which had become too battered to be repaired further and worn in public. They settled on their respective beds after double checking that their room was secure and taking additional precautions. 

"Mal?" Evie mumbled quietly after a few minutes. "You're sleeping?"

"No." Mal replied quietly.

"The beds feel odd don't they? They're so soft rather large." The blue haired princess said as she sat up, feeling rather uncomfortable in such a strange new place.

"You sound like that whiny princess who was bitching about a tiny pea," Mal snarked before sighing and lifting her blanket. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Evie smiled before flinging off her own blanket and joining Mal in her bed. The two girls had done this quite a lot, the isle was cold and dreary for most of the year so sharing body heat among allies was quite important. Sure they weren't back on the isle anymore but Mal was uncomfortable with the idea of Evie sleeping on another bed in the same room instead of being tucked safely in her arms. 

Across the school Ben and his parents sat around a round table, sipping hot chocolate as they discussed royal matters.

"They were not quite what I expected." Ben admitted as he placed his half empty cup on the table. 

"And what did you expect? For them to be openly blood thirsty and immediately start killing people?" Belle questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt that even children of villains would be that brazen in a new environment."

"Its better than what I hoped for at least. I think this will make integrating them into Auradon life easier," Ben said optimistically. "Tomorrow we'll introduce them into the student body. Fairy Godmkther hasn't drawn up their schedules yet because she wants to have placement tests to see how schooling on the Isle compared to Auradon and then she will put them into classes."

"I still believe this is a bad idea," the family patriarch insisted. "It will only be a matter of time before they start implementing whatever evil plan they made. We locked those villains away years ago to prevent them from spreading havoc and chaos in Auradon."

"They're just teens like me. How much harm can they really do?" Ben questioned quietly. "They deserve a chance."

"You have no idea about the evil's that truly roam the world Ben," Adam said as he stood up to look out the window. "Before this was the United States of Auradon, when magic and evil freely roamed the land it was different. We changed it all so the next generation wouldn't have to go through what we did. Sometimes I worry that you may have just released the next apocalypse."

The Beast continued looking out the window for a few more seconds, letting his words sink in before he walked out of the room.

"Just give your father some time, he'll come around soon. Go get ready for bed, you have a long day ahead of you," Belle advised gently. "I'll talk to your father."

Belle brushed the hair from her son's forehead and gave him a reassuring smile before following after her husband. Ben sat at the table looking out the window for a while, contemplating whether or not his decision to bring over the villain children had been the right one. He headed to the forest to go for a quick run in order to clear his mind and to let his inner beast out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know it's been a while (total understatement) but I'm trying to get into the hang of writing again. Like a lot of people around the world I'm currently stuck at home with more time than I know what to do with so time to write.


End file.
